El Juego
by EugeBlack
Summary: DMHGDMHP slash Dark fic! Eso era exactamente, un juego, no había nada más para él en esa relación. Ella solo formaba parte de un plan. Su Lord era lo único que importaba.


**Disclaimer:** no son míos, le pertenecen a JKR.

_Nota de EugeBlack: Ohhh finalmente terminé este shot que tenía más de un año rondándome en esta cabecita pervertida _

_Espero que sea de su agrado. _

_Si no les gusta el slash o el género Dark… no lo lean, no quiero howlers! _

_Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi adorada _**Aykasha-peke**_, por ser tan genial y maravillosa escritora. Nena, sé que no te gustan los DrHr, pero se que éste sí te gustará. (Nótese el slash y el Dark) (6) _

**El Juego**

Me levanto de la cama y con cuidado de no despertarte me dirijo a la ventana, donde cierro las cortinas para que los rayos de sol no molesten mis retinas. Después me dirijo al espejo donde me observo en el espejo detenidamente. Mi cabello rubio está casi al nivel de los hombros, y mis ojos grises están más fríos que nunca, qué raro que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso antes.

Me paso una mano por mi cabello, para peinarlo. Hoy es el día. Hoy el juego terminará. Han pasado exactamente tres años y medio desde que lo empecé, y hoy saldré victorioso.

Me doy la vuelta y a grandes zancadas llego a donde estás tú, durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama, la fina sábana apenas cubre tu cuerpo. Duermes ajena a lo que sucederá hoy. Tu confianza en mi es infinita.

Con delicadeza quito de tu rostro uno de tus mechones castaños, y observo detenidamente tu rostro. Debo admitir que tienes un rostro hermoso, una nariz perfilada, cejas delgadas, pestañas largas, labios llenos, piel suave y libre de pecas. Lástima que seas una sangresucia.

Con cuidado quito la sábana para observar por última vez tu cuerpo, ese cuerpo curvilíneo y sensual que me ha dado tanto placer a lo largo de los años. Pero jamás tanto placer como otro cuerpo me ha dado, el de _él._ La brisa de la mañana te provoca un escalofrío, pero no te despiertas.

Es casi una lástima que todo termine hoy, pero todas las cosas buenas llegan a un final. Ya has servido tu propósito, no tienes más nada que hacer en este mundo. Ayer en la noche mi Lord, mi amante, finalmente me comunicó que el juego acababa. Después de terminar mi misión me reuniré con él, y todo el mundo se enterará de la existencia de un nuevo Lord de la Oscuridad, más fuerte y temible que el anterior, mucho más difícil de vencer, puesto que me tiene a mi lado.

Paso las yemas de mis dedos sobre tu brazo izquierdo, mi toque es tan suave como el revoloteo de una mariposa. Arrugas levemente la nariz, como siempre haces cuando no quieres despertar. Ese gesto siempre me ha molestado, afortunadamente ya no tendré que verlo. Sigo acariciando suavemente tu brazo y un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo, sonrío de manera satisfactoria, siempre te he dado placer, aunque sea con el más ínfimo de los toques.

El tiempo corre, el momento se acerca. Decido disfrutar los pocos minutos que quedan. Bajo mi cabeza y encierro mis labios alrededor de uno de tus pezones rosados y empiezo a succionar. Un gemido débil sale de tus labios y enredas tus manos en mi cabello, en silenciosa súplica para que te brinde más placer.

Mientras atiendo con mi boca uno de tus pezones, mi mano derecha juega con el otro seno, mientras mi mano izquierda recorre de manera lenta y agonizante el camino a tu ombligo, para seguir bajando hasta tu centro. Gimes fuertemente cuando acaricio suavemente tu clítoris. Levanto la mirada y veo que ya estás completamente despierta, mirándome llena de amor, placer y confianza. _Si tan solo supieras mi querida sangresucia…_

Abandono tus senos y me muevo en la cama, coloco mi cabeza entre tus piernas. Empiezo a lamer, morder suavemente y succionar, sabiendo que ningún otro amante te ha dado tanto placer como yo. Que no has gritado y has perdido el control con nadie más. Has sido maravillosa para subir mi ego, mi amor propio como hombre. Te has entregado enteramente a mí, en cuerpo, mente y alma. Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo, para mí solo has sido un objeto sexual, nada más. Mi corazón pertenece a otro, a alguien que quieres mucho, a alguien que consideras tu mejor amigo. Alguien que realmente no conoces, alguien que no tuvo ningún remordimiento en acabar con Ron Weasley, porque entorpecía nuestros planes. _Mis_ planes.

Después de algunos minutos gritas de placer al llegar al clímax. Sin darte tiempo a que te recuperes, te penetro de una rápida y fuerte embestida, como siempre lo he hecho, como siempre te ha gustado. Me muevo encima de ti, llenándote, haciéndote gemir y perder el control. Tus labios buscan los míos, pero sin ningún éxito. A estas alturas deberías saber que _nunca_ te besaré mientras te follo, porque mientras tu me haces el amor, yo simplemente te follo. El privilegio de hacer el amor lo tiene _él_, el privilegio de recibir mis besos mientras estamos unidos íntimamente lo tiene _él_. Esos besos son algo demasiado especial e importantes… y tu no tienes el derecho de merecerlos.

Después de un par de docenas de embestidas, me corro dentro de ti, e instantes después tu haces lo mismo. Cierras los ojos, completamente satisfecha por el perfecto comienzo de un nuevo día en tu maravillosa vida a mi lado, o eso es lo que tu crees. Sin que te des cuenta, estiro mi brazo y agarro mi varita, la escondo debajo de la sábana.

Sonríes y abres los ojos. "Hmm, te amo tanto. Nunca me cansaré de estar contigo."

Mi risa irónica te produce escalofríos en la nuca, me miras confundida. "Pues es una lástima, todo ha acabado. _El juego_ ha terminado."

Frunces el ceño confundida. "¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

"Que ya todo ha acabado, así de simple. Esta parte del plan ha terminado."

Tus ojos se ponen vidriosos. "No entiendo, amor. Sé que me amas, no puedes terminar lo que tenemos."

Vuelvo a reír y luego te beso. No es un beso agradable ni cariñoso, es un beso fuerte y violento. Al separarme te veo directamente a los ojos, con una frialdad y maldad que hace que rompas a llorar libremente. "Te equivocas, sangresucia. Nunca te he amado, ni nunca lo haré. Eres sucia. Para lo único que sirves es para echar un buen polvo, eso lo admitiré. Hoy empieza un nuevo reinado del Terror, lástima que tu no estarás para verlo…"

"No…" empiezas a decir, mientras niegas con la cabeza de manera enérgica.

Rápidamente saco mi varita y la coloco sobre tu sien. "_Avada Kedavra."_

Inmediatamente dejas de existir. Observo tu rostro, tus ojos permanecen abiertos y tu boca está ligeramente abierta debido a la impresión. Con cuidado me separó de ti, no me agrada la idea de estar unido de manera íntima a una muerta.

Me levanto de la cama sin verte, y con rapidez empiezo a vestirme, colocándome mi túnica más elegante. He esperado con ansias este día, finalmente podré estar de forma libre con mi amante, ese hombre de ojos verdes, ese demonio con expresión angelical. El mundo mágico no tiene ni idea de lo que les espera. Este nuevo reinado del terror será mil veces peor que el de Voldemort.

Han sido muchos años de paciencia, de conseguir seguidores, de preparación, y finalmente tendré el poder que he deseado toda mi vida. No seré un simple vasallo como alguna vez lo fue mi padre, seré un igual, un consejero, un amante, un ejecutor. El sueño de mi vida está a punto de realizarse, al alcance de mis manos.

Me veo en el espejo para confirmar que mi apariencia está impecable. Mi amante debe llegar de un momento a otro. Me muero por verlo, por besarlo, tocarlo, hacerle el amor. Solo el puede hacerme sentir completo, satisfecho, contento.

Pasan un par de minutos y la puerta de la habitación se abre. Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con sus impresionantes ojos verdes. Sonrío maliciosamente y me acerco a él.

Cuando estoy delante de él lo beso suavemente en los labios, mientras que mis dedos juegan con sus rebeldes mechones.

"¿Todo listo?" me pregunta.

Asiento antes de volverlo a besar. Al romper el beso él gira la cabeza y observa tu desnudo cuerpo. Una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en su rostro.

"Bien, ya no tendré que compartirte con _esa._"

"Nunca me compartiste en realidad, siempre he sido tuyo, amor. El juego ha terminado."

"Y ahora nuestro propio juego empezará." Me dice antes de agarrar mi mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Te lanzo una última mirada y salimos de la habitación. Mi juego contigo ha terminado, pero ahora empieza uno nuevo, mejor y maligno. Te deberías sentir afortunada de que no estarás viva para presenciarlo. Te hemos hecho un gran favor.

"_Fin"_

_EugeBlack_

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash_


End file.
